Untitled
by Solite
Summary: This is the story before, The Lost World and The Dark Forest... ( Beta Reader by LeoCap27 )


"What the story is about... This story is about how she meets the turtles and the gang. Also how she and Karai become friends."

Her mother got killed by some teenager boys, who thought that she was a monster. The day after, she buried her mother in the ground. Her feelings were filled with regret. "If I haven't gone out alone or break the promise I made with mother, she should be alive now, and be with me always... Now she's gone because of me..." Mizuki said as she put her head under the pillow as tears fell.

The next day. Mizuki wakes up but she's only laying on the bed, reading her mother's diary. "Hmm... I wonder what kind of powers I have? I'm still confused, how did the boy turn to stone when he looked at my mother's eyes. Mother's eyes turned red when she looked at the boy. But how? Her eyes are green." Mizuki stood up as she went to the living room filled with lots of books. She grabbed some books about monsters. She kept searching and read at the same time. After she discovered something, she couldn't believe it.  
The book called Medusa. After centuries people have been afraid because of a woman who turned others to stone. They called her a monster. But some people just named her Medusa. No one knows her real name. After she finished reading the story, she thought. "It matches what happened to the boy when he looked at mother's eyes. He turned to stone just like what the book said. Also mother's eyes turned crimson red." Mizuki muttered as her body started to shake in fear.  
"Is that why those boys tried to take me? Because, I'm a monster?" Mizuki whispered as she put the book where she found it. "It can't be that... Mother and I are the monster in the book? Mother's eyes turned red when she look at the boy... Hmm... My mother's diary said that she got powers. Grandmother to. That means I have powers that can make people turn to stone." Mizuki ran to her room to find a mirror. She knows that isn't true that she also has the same power as Medusa when she looks at people's eyes, they turn to stone. Also the book said that her eyes turn crimson red when she looks people's eyes. Little Mizuki was finally in her room. She searched her drawers and finally she found a hand mirror.  
Mizuki is a little scared that she is the monster from the book. That's why those boys tried to kill Mizuki and why her mother kept her inside the house. "Okay, here we go. But how am I going to turn my eye color to red?" Mizuki blinked as she have no idea how to turn her eyes into red. "I just need focus. How am I going to turn my eyes into red." Mizuki thinks. Mizuki holds the hand mirror as she tried to turn her eye color to red. She kept holding it as she saw herself in the mirror. She looks like her mother. All of the sudden, she remembers all the days what she and her mother were doing in the day and night.  
She filled with happiness when her mother was around... But now she's gone... While little Mizuki thought, she didn't notice that her eyes turned red when she remembered how she watched her mother die.  
She shook her head and tried to focus when she looked at the hand mirror. "... It was true... " Mizuki said acting surprised but also afraid. She looked at her eyes. Her eyes looked like they did in the book. Crimson red, like her mother's eyes when she turned the boy into stone. "It's the same... No! There's no way that my mother and I, also grandmother are the monsters in the book!" Mizuki said as she threw her hand into the mirror, glass shattering in the floor. "That's why mother said she didn't want me to go outside. Because I might end up killed, just like how the monster died in the book..."  
Mizuki started to cry. She didn't know that her mother was protecting her all the time and trying to tell her that It's dangerous to go outside. Sniff. "I should have listened to mother. That It's dangerous to go outside." Sniff. Mizuki wiped out her tears, trying to be strong because she knew that. Her mother would be sad if she cried again.

"I must stop crying. I must be strong also... I can't stay here for long, the food supplies almost out. What do I do? I'm just a kid... I don't have that enough money to take care myself. The only way to solve the problem is to go outside again..." She thought as she looked at the door, thinking that it might the best idea to go outside again, but... "It means I have to break the promise I made with mother again.." Mizuki frowned as she remembered how her mother died. "But I want to know what it like in the outside world. I want to know that where I can find my father and my twin brother. I want to let them know that you're gone mother... Also I want to be with them. I don't want to be alone in this cruel world... Even though the people think I'm a monster... I'll just try not to show them I'm a monster. I want to let them know that not all monsters are bad. I'm a kind monster. I won't ever hurt anyone. So I have to break your promise again mother... I'm so sorry... I'm breaking the promise again. If I just stay here I might also die... But I do promise that I always come here to visit you and stay here when the time comes when I become an adult. So I will leave tomorrow."Mizuki stood up as she walked out to her room and goes to the kitchen to get some food she'll need to eat for dinner, also the food supplies she'll need tomorrow for her journey outside to look for her father and her twin brother.

The next day. She grabbed her backpack. She put all of her belongings inside and took the picture of her mother and her. She started to think positive and acted brave now that she knows she has powers, but she wonders what other powers she could have. It never said in the diary because Mizuki never used them.  
When she finished packing her stuff, she got dressed, wearing her red dress and red ribbon, and went downstairs. She left the house and locked the door with the key. She went down the steps and walked away from the house she grew up in with her mother. Just before she enters the dark forest, she looks back one last time at the house and her mother's grave.  
"Goodbye mother..." She frowned when she said that. She looked at the forest and made her way in, where she would later find her way out of the dark forest and into the big city of New York.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like it. :)**

 **The only reason why it called** **Untitled. Cause I haven't think any good title for that stories... That's only I could think bout.**


End file.
